prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC26
is the 26th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 463rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Its Glitter Force DokiDoki ''title is '''Searching for a Dream.' Synopsis Rikka once again questions her future and whether she desires to be a doctor for her own sake or for her own expectations. This is put to the test when she and Raquel finds an amnesiac Ira who needs her care and attention. Summary The episode begins with everyone in school, as they are talking for dream jobs, suddenly, Rikka gets worried, what will she become when she grows up. The next day, the girls were resting together, and Aguri left after finishing her food, then it became noon, as Rikka, and Mana were together, and were talking about Cure Ace, while Rikka was worried. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula were joking with Ira, and were playing with him, Ira got mad at them and left. Midnight, Ira was traveling and was shouting, suddenly a thunder hit Ira, making him fall in the water. While, Rikka was alone in the home, and called her parents, and told them to come fast from their trip. The next day, Rikka and Raquel went in the beach, and were having fun. Suddenly, while standing in a cliff, Rikka saw Ira, as he was unconscious, and was in the sea. Rikka came up to him, and helped him, as she took him to a tree. She took care of him, and helped him calm. When, Ira woke up, he then saw Rikka, and told who was she. From this, Rikka then knew that Ira had amnesia. Seeing him in this condition, Rikka decided to take him in her house. In Rikka's home, Rikka cooked food for Ira, while serving it, she then fell making her and Ira fall down. Rikka then asked if he was okay, and Ira said yes, Raquel then told them to get up, making them annoyed. While eating, Ira struggled to eat, as his arm hurt. Rikka seeing this, began to feed him. Raquel became jealous, and went away, as she told Sharuru, and Lance. Then, while feeding Ira, Sharuru, Lance, along with Raquel came as they were shocked. Ira, and Rikka then laughed. Rikka, then told her friends about Ira, suddenly Aguri came and saw Ira, she transformed and was about to fight Ira. Rikka got in his way, and was protecting him, while dealing with Cure Ace. Suddenly, Gula arrived. Cure Ace then disappeared leaving this to Rikka. Gula then attacked, making Rikka protect Ira, suddenly as Ira fell he hit his head, making him remember some things. Then After this, all the girls transformed. Ira seeing the Cures, then got more memories. Gula attacked the Cures, and hurt them badly, Ira seeing this then got in Gula's way. Gula saw Ira, and then attacked even if Ira was in his way. Ira saw it, and then stopped the attack by using his arms. Suddenly, Gula became angry, and again attacked the Cures. With the help of Ira, the Cures got saved. Ira, then disappeared. Cure Diamond gained more powers, and grouped with Cure Ace. Cure Ace performed, Ace Shot, in blue color, making Gula trapped inside a bubble, and for the finish Cure Diamond, perf ormed, Diamond Shower, which defeated Gula, however he got away. Back home, Rikka saw that her parents had arrived and she had a party with them. While, Ira was alone, and took off the bandages, as he had recovered. Main Events *Ira briefly gains amnesia, becoming cared for by Rikka until he regains his memory. *Rikka awakens her power with the fourth Pretty Cure Vow: "A Pretty Cure believes in themselves and do not regret their actions". *Cure Ace uses a blue version of her Ace Shot attack. *This is the last episode to feature Beyond The Sky as the ending song. It is replaced by Love Link in the next episode. Trivia *Ira describes Cure Diamond the same way he did in Episode 4, in which he has a flashback about it. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Gula *Leva Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes